Hyrulian Holidays
by Kinnix Wolf
Summary: This was intended to originally be a holiday fic. And something to actually get me to start posting stuff that I write. This is a story set post Twilight Princess. It is Oc X Oc as well as Link X Zelda. Something a little light to start off my Career of writing stuff and posting it. If this sounds good, then give it a read and see if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hyrulian Holidays

Authors Note

Ok guys, this was intended to be posted in the Christmas season, but things happened such as the new laptop I got just for this purpose didn't want to let things work right. I finally got that fixed so sorry about the tardiness. Hope you like this.

I do not lay claim or claim to own anything from The Legend of Zelda. If I was I wouldn't be writing fics about this, I would be making a game about this. If there is any other thing in this Fic that isn't an invention of my own mind, then I also don't own it.

All throughout Hyrule, all prepared for Christmas. Many went to parties or had family dinners, others went to churches and prayed to the goddesses for good fortune in the coming year. Even in Hyrule castle, everyone was preparing for the party of the year, even the guardsmen were in the festive spirit, bright colors and singing were all about the castle and its town. All except one man, who at this very moment stood vigil over the door to one of the most important rooms in all of Hyrule. This man's name was Jack Halfstan. Royal Hyland knight Halfstan to be exact.

Clad in his normal ceremonial silver and gold armor he stands at attention, ignoring all and wishing for this all to be over. This is his story, the story of how Jack found happiness.

Guard duty, well the one night I actually want guard duty I get it. Other than the fact that I accompany the princess throughout the night and the party. Bloody worst duty I could have gotten, but at least I won't have to dodge invitations to parties and such. But even still this is better than nothing. Or worse, guard duty for the party itself, then I would be obliged to stay the whole night, only the few hours the princess spends.

"Sir knight? Would you mind bringing this in to the princess. I have other duties and I need to hurry up and get going. Thanks." Bloody hell. Now I have to go in there and give the princess this… dress? Bloody hell it's the princesses facing dress. Stupid servant, can't do his bloody job search he puts it off on me.

Fine time to go in. Seeing as the princess always said that if someone needed something or had to bring her something to just go in. So here goes nothing. Taking a deep breath, I push open the unlocked door, something I had argued constantly about with both her and her father, and entered the small anti chamber, or well more of a sitting room, seeing as I just left a small anti chamber. Looking around at the fairly plain room I allow myself a small smirk. Now this is the woman I want to rule, unlike her father she doesn't need all of the expensive trappings and a large comfortable room. No she has things simple. Just like most people who aren't royal. Seeing as she is more like the common folk I see good times for them coming up.

Walking, more like clanking up to the door to the princess's room I knock and wait for a response.

"Who is it?" I hear her say quietly, probably from a distance from the door.

"Knight Halfstan your highness. I have something here for you, given to me to give to you by one of the servants. May I enter?"

"Come on in Jack. Maybe you can help me decide."

Opening the door, it takes me a moment to find the princess in the dim room. "decide what my lady?"

"What I will be wearing to the party." Turning she looks at me and the thing I am holding. Her eyes light up as she sees it. "excellent, you have my dress. I thought it would never arrive. Help me dress."

I sputter and struggle to catch my breath. "help you dress? My lady what are you thinking. I am a man; I should not look upon one such as you unclothed."

She laughs and shakes her head as she puts her hair up. "I'm wearing some clothes, I'm not completely unclothed. Help me out I'm sure it's not to different than lacing up the leather under armor you wear. Anyway I can trust you not to do anything. Aren't you still seeing that one healer?"

With a shake of my head I strip off the exterior plate mail armor I wear over a much more utilitarian set of scale mail and leather. The ceremonial armor is designed mostly for show so it is extremely simple to take off. Moving over to lace up the back off her dress and then help her with the rest of the trappings of fancy dresses. "Who Almeria? No she found some young rich noble without a brain in his head. That was a couple of weeks ago. So no I'm not still seeing her."

"That's a shame. What about that other girl, the one you always seem to sit around with? Aren't you two close?"

"Jessica? Yea were pretty close. But it's only friendship with her. She has her eyes set on someone else. And yeah we are pretty close. Being childhood friends makes people close. Hold still my lady, this lace doesn't want to stay tied. There, should be good. Other than the miscellaneous things that you have left to put on, you should get one of the servants to do your hair. And don't even think of having me do it, I don't know anything about that."

She nods and turns back to the paper she was working on.

"With your leave my lady, I should return to my post. Give me some measure of warning before we are about to leave. I must return to my quarters and grab my helmet, Cape, surcoat and my ceremonial sword and shield. Again, with your leave."

"I have a name Knight. Use it." The tone of her voice is both cold and somewhat warm at the same time. Not sure how she does that, but I need to learn how to do it, would make dealing with certain people so much more enjoyable.

"Yes my lady. With your leave princess Annie. I'm certain you and Zelda will look wonderful. "

I turn and walk out my mind filled with questions of why the princess was being so forward with me. Maybe she has some sort of ulterior motives… I must ponder this further. Well I have time for that as there is a few hours till the party.

Finally it's time, the fast I get there the fast I can start drinking and the faster it will be till I can leave. At least there is no rule against those guards and Knights assigned to people from drinking, at least some drinks, not to excess of course, but enough to take the edge off the night. As the royal champion and knight assigned to the princess I get to wear full armor, ceremonial armor with all the extra embellishments, like the tabard with a mountain top with a massive Wolf howling as lightning bolts arc around it. All part of the crest that the castle I got when I was made royal champion. Other than the wolf. I added that in myself, to honor the other side of my family. House Wolfbane.

If I look imposing and regal in my armor, the princess looks elegant and Imperial in the dark red dress she is wearing. Couple that with all of the other artful additions of jewelry and her hair, she looks like an empress. Offering my arm to her and saying "Allow me to escort you to the party my lady." She smiles and takes the offered arm and we begin our trek to the ball room where the party is taking place. We are soon joined by a fist of Royal Knights escorting the king and queen. (A fist is 20 knights)

Walking in complete silence I can feel the stares of not only the other Knights but also the queen. Though I must admit, she has a reason. I'm pretty much the best looking Knight that is around. Well with the armor and helmet. Pretty sure the three scars across my right eye and the skin around it put her off. Or so castle rumors say. That and she never liked me. I think it was the fact that I replaced a man she had high hopes for getting to marry Princess Annie. Though I don't know why. He wasn't very smart and had a massive ego that wouldn't let him see anything but his own supposed importance. And there is the fact that I don't come from royal enough descent. Though my family did have a title and some weight behind our name, we were fairly common. I think the idea of such an important position filled with one so low class as me must make her burn with rage.

We are nearly at the ball room when Princess Zelda arrives with her guardian, and fiancé, Link. Dressed in the green tunic over chain mail and leather he always wears, he looks hands down the least dressed up of all of us. But I must admit being the hero of Twilight means he is almost required to wear it. And Zelda looks beautiful, wearing her typical white and gold with lots of stuff that makes her look regal. The only problem I have right now is the fact that I'm here and not where I belong, out in the wilderness killing monsters and bandits and keeping people safe. But unfortunately I made a name for myself and was knighted, and then my skill made me become the Royal champion. And then my skill again made me the only choice to guard Princess Annie. Which complicated things, but only a little bit.

Bloody hell really should have arranged for us to be closer. These boots are not the most comfortable and the armor isn't either. Though it's light, only meant for show, not comfort. And I am fairly certain that everyone but Link feels the same way. Lucky guy, gets to wear comfortable gear around while I am forced to deal with this shit.

We finally arrive at the massive ball room where the party is taking place. Filled with everyone who thinks that they are important and anyone else who didn't have anything better to do.

Breaking off into three groups the king and queen go do their things. Zelda and Link go off to mingle. And I follow Lady Annie to the closest bar, of which there are three in total but the closest one is right next to the door. It's pretty much an unwritten agreement we have from the various other parties I was forced to endure at her side. We both get drinks, I get as drunk as possible while still being wholly in control, and then we go do stuff. And tonight it's much worse. So many people and small talk and dancing. One or two of those at a time would be fine. All at the same time while rich people look down their noses and send insults hidden behind compliments. And the music. Not my favorite, not by a long shot. All happy and full of joy as if there isn't anything wrong with the world. Sure that's fine and dandy, but when there are only 3 songs that they actually play then just a hundred variations of those three, it gets fairly annoying quickly.

Receiving a tall glass of straight whiskey, I down it in a single go and grab another and then go easier on this one. Lady Annie walks up and sits next to me against the wall, where nearly no one is and even if there were then no one could hear us over music and chatter in the distance. Holding a glass of wine, she leans on the table and looks out at the masses of humanity.

"So, why do you hate this time of the year? I mean nearly every other time this party happened you would be nowhere to be found. A couple of days later you would ride back into the castle from goddess knows where and resume the same old routine. And you always get tense and quiet around this time, only relaxing when spring comes. I know you're not a big fan of parties but what is it about the holidays that you hate so much?" Annie of all people asks me this. Sure I always knew she was smart but I would expect this from Zelda. But as always she hits dead center with her question. Should have expected it but I was focused on more important things, such as forgetting all of the memories that this time of year dredges up from the depths.

"Shit, you really ask the hard questions don't you?" Realizing at this point I must be near that fine line of control and drunkenness. Bloody drink must have something more in it. Never been hit this hard by drink. Not even when I drink shit that the Gorons drink, and that takes at least three drinks. This is nowhere as powerful. "Fine get comfortable this might be a long one. When I was a kid my entire family went out to go to some amazing place my father had found, some cabin in the woods stocked with supplies so nothing could interrupt our holiday dinner. On the way my family was ambushed by a bunch of brigands. My father and my older brother were guards, and my grandmother was a mage. But there were too many bandits and nothing they could do would stop them, and they were all killed but me. I ran and spent the next 4 years in the woods living with a pack of wolves that took me in. Don't ask why, maybe they took pity on me, maybe the goddesses sent them. But it was my 14th year, and the anniversary of my family's murder when me and my pack mates found and set upon the murderers. Armed with a stone spear and hatchet I killed my fair share. But in the end the entire pack was wiped out and so we're all the bandits. I was alone again. But I had their treasure and heads. So I took the treasure for myself and turned in the corpses for the bounty. I then took my riches and moved to Hyrule, became a Ranger and keep doing what I did best. Living in nature and killing. The only reason I am here is because your father heard so many great things about me that he made me a knight on the spot. And then once my skill was made apparent I soon became the royal champion. Earning Castle Stormcraig as my own. It's fairly run down, yet others like me operate out of there. I house Rangers and hunters in the castle and they do service to me by keeping my small amount of land safe. They don't mind the disrepair of the place, and actually appreciate the fact it's so unknown. So long story short. I first ride up to the castle and check up on everyone. Then I ride to a spot that only I know, where I buried first my family, then my pack. Then I go into the woods and hunt monsters. And then come back to rejoin society. It's the only time I allow myself. It's the only time I would want. I do go any chance I get. But…" I shrug. "what can I do, I accepted this position so I should be ready to face the demands of the job that come with it. But sometimes I just feel the need to be among my kin." A single tear rolls down my cheeks, which pisses me off because I never cry. Finishing my second drink I turn to look at Lady Annie and find her eyes on me. Her cheeks flushed and her glass of wine empty. And the look in her eyes is something I have rarely seen, and those times it was never directed at me.

Before I could ask what's wrong she leans across the small table and kisses me, on the mouth completely. Surprised I stiffen then relax, then stiffen again as my drink addled mind realizes what is happening. Pulling away I'm about to say something when I feel a presence come near and deposited two chairs. Which then are filled with Link and Zelda.

"Well then sister. Never thought I would catch you doing that with Halfstan. I guess everyone has their own tastes though. As bad as they are." A laugh escapes Zelda and she smiles. "I think it's wonderful you two have each other. Your both so alone." Zelda's cheeks are also flushed and as I look at Link I realize he is the only one who is probably not drunk. Since he prefers not to drink, which means he is the only one still operating at full capacity. Which means he is the best suited to get my warning out to the others, and stop this party before people do something they will regret.

As the ladies are taking about some important matter like dress styles or hair, I turn to Link and scoot closer to him.

"Link I got a bad feeling that these drinks were spiked with something a lot more potent than alcohol." Shaking my head to clear it. "Link stop the party now and get everyone on high alert. Either this is a bad joke that we are bearing the brunt of, or this is an attempt to take the castle. Two drinks and I'm fuzzy, normally takes me much stronger drinks to do this. Actually stay with Zelda. Tell one of the guard captains what is going on and let him take care of it." Turning back to the obviously drunk Princess that I am assigned to watch over. "I kind of have to get this one back to her room to sleep off this. Then I need a bucket of cold water to get a hold of myself. And soon before the drink makes me do something I'm going to regret." Link nods and leads Zelda away into the crowd. I try to lead Annie but she is a little too drunk to actually walk. So I pick her up and carry her back to her room.

Finally making it to her room I lay her on the bed and sink down into a chair in the room. Drink clouding my mind once again. Loosing almost everything to the drink I stand and leave the room stumbling about in an effort to make it to my room. Seeming to reach my room much faster than I expected I strip off my armor and everything to a pair of light pants that go under my armor. Climbing into the bed I immediately curl up next to a warm object next to me and my mind is brought back to my days as a child and living with wolves. As sleep finally takes me I sink into the bed that feels much softer than my own.

Ok so here is the post chapter Authors Note, probably going to abbreviate this to AN like is common but I'm just writing this out for mostly my benefit.

First off, I just want to say while my first language may be English, I do not know every word in it and honestly I'm pretty bad at checking my own work, without spellcheck and the internet this would be so much worse. So please if you find an error, something misspelled, something left out i.e. punctuation or a capitalization, or if I by accident use a word that isn't real, or doesn't mean what I think it does. Please tell me. I will try to fix it as soon as possible, which could be almost immediately, or in a couple of days.

So well review and tell me if you like it and follow and favorite, because if you guys want more in the niche I guess I can make some more holiday themed fics based around Jack Halfstan and his lovely Princess. But speaking of that, I do have another fic based off these same characters in the making, its only one chapter, but if you guys really want me to try and write more, then by all means please do tell me.

Cheers mates

Wolf


	2. Chapter 2

Hyrulian Holiday chapter 2

 **AN**

So it's that time again, time for the pre chapter Authors Note. Again as before please enjoy. And sorry for how long it took this to get to fruition. And I'm sorry about how short this was, I'm not sure if I want to lengthen it. Or in the other story in this arc I would be revisiting this day and showing what went on later. Tell me what you guys think.

I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda franchise or any of Nintendo, furthermore if there is anything else that is not a product of my own invention, I do not own it.

Uhg. As far as bad mornings go I think this is the worst. Massive headache that seems to be fading. Probably part of the healing magic of the amulet and signet ring I got when I became champion. Handy little things they are if I'm right, then again I normally don't go put drinking and when I do I normally only drink a little. But as I was thinking. Shitty morning. Fading headache, bad taste in my mouth, and what feels like back pain. From sleeping on this new bed. It is so much softer than my old one. And warmer, not that either of those are bad things. But it will take a little time to adjust.

But as per my morning routine I slide out of bed and with my eyes still closed to keep the pain of opening up my eyes back for a little longer I drop to the floor and start doing push-ups to keep myself in shape, and wake my body up for early training and guard duty, both of which seem to always happen on days I would love some more sleep.

Finishing my set, I open my eyes fully to see my armor strewn across the floor. Disgraceful, I should know better even drunk off my ass… I am better than that, I have to be. To be the best anyone could be was forced into my head, my father the captain of the guard, taught his children better than this. And my sword, lying on the ground as well, even if the armor can be excused by drunkenness, the sword can't. A Knights duty is to always care for his blade before his own sleep. Grabbing as much of the armor as I can I look around for my armor stand and weapons rack. And realize where I am. Princess Annie's room. Oh Fuck me, I was either really drunk or the princess was. This is highly inappropriate. I must get out of here, if only to preserve her honor. And if not to also preserve her honor then to keep my head, if this gets around I can expect the Queens displeasure, and I don't think anyone can protect me from her. And right about now she would be even more displeased. And now this, angry won't cover how furious she will be. I'm grabbing all my things and piling them up to beat a hasty escape when the one sound of the two I have been fearing reaches my ears.

I turn and face the door and look upon the smirking face of Princess Zelda. A giggle escapes her as she sees my probably horrified face. "Yes, I knew there was something between you and my sister. A knightly sense of honor and duty only goes so far, and you were bordering on the obsessive." Zelda seems too smug about it. Damn smart Princesses and damn the fact that honor and duty is nearly all of my life. She thinks she understands but really she doesn't. Damn whatever evil spirits that caused this to happen. If I was normal like many of the knights this would have never happened. And on top of everything damn whatever trickster or god or whatever that spiked the drinks. With my luck it would be a god or goddess. Playing some trick on the mortals to satisfy some perverse want in their mind.

"Shh" I whisper hoping she will understand and be quiet. But it's too late, what I feared had occurred. I hear movement and a yawn from the bed. Princess Zelda's smirk breaks into a full fledged smile and I can see the true spirit of Zelda, at least on the inside, a fun loving woman who loves fun but doesn't let duty surpass it. All useful information, yet not going to save my ass. And what makes it worse is that Zelda likes to gossip with her maids, so by tonight everyone will know. And that means if I want to escape the punishment that is sure to come I better run now, and fast.

"Zelda, what's going on?" asks an incredibly sleepy sounding princess. And with the look that appears on Zelda's face, I know my fate is sealed. While Princess Annie is probably one of the easier going nobles around, but when she does get mad, she gets positively deadly. And this is sure to make her angry.

"Nothing much. I'll leave you and your champion lover alone for a while. But don't stay in bed all day. Mother and father have to find out, and there probably will be a council meeting later today where an inquiry will have to be made into why the drinks were so strong. But for now, you two play nice." She says the last part with a massive smile and closes the door. And so my fate is sealed. If I don't die I'm so going to make Link pay, though that's probably against some rules of how to deal with royalty, but all is fair in love and warfare. A fact that a surprising number of knights can't accept. And I think I can see why.

Looking the now fully awake princess in the eyes I cock my head to the side in an Unspoken question. She points at me and then the bed. I start to back away in fear of what was about to happen and she shakes her head. The lack of anger in her eyes surprises me. Shouldn't she be furious to have slept with a man. Well I guess it wasn't as bad as it could have been. At least we were on two different sides of the bed. But still, I expect anger, not, hunger.

"You. Bed. Now." Says Annie with such force that I can't help but act. Laying down my pile of armor I walk to the bed and get into it as she asks. And now I get why her eyes have a hungry look. I guess while I gave out advice to love sick recruits and even some of the older guys, I failed to listen to the biggest rule of them all. Practice what you Preach.

As things devolve into a less civilized form I remark in my mind, or what's not occupied by other things, that maybe the holidays aren't as bad as I thought. Maybe a man who has so much blood on his hands can find happiness… or maybe the goddesses chose me. Honestly I could give a damn, well at least right now. There are other more important things to focus on… much more interesting and fun things.

 **Somewhere in the Sacred Realm**

A gorgeous woman enters the chamber furious. She looks so mad that if looks could kill I would be 9 types of dead. Thought we pretty much rank close to the same in godly power, she was the older of us, so she deserved respect.

"Shade. What the hell do you think you are doing?" Demanded Hylia. "I can see your heavy handed intervention in what just went down. I thought you swore to me you wouldn't interfere with mortal affairs anymore?" Boy was she mad. I guess I did break the oath, but it was for the best. If the future is any indication, then that man needs to have a reason to fight. If not, then well Hyrule is lost.

"Hylia, Hylia, Hylia. You don't understand. You said I couldn't interfere unless it directly involved Hyrule's safety. Well this does. If Jack Halfstan of house Wolfbane needs something other than the loyalty he feels to Hyrule to anchor him to Hyrule's service in the future. And besides you interfere all the bloody time. If you can then so can I. I don't care if you're the bloody goddess of Light. I'm the Hero of Times spirit. Were pretty much equal here. Now before you get even more angry. Look into the future with me and see what I just fixed. I just saved Hyrule. Or well, I set in the motion that might save Hyrule. But it's a good chance." The Hero's Shade beckons Hylia closer.

 **AN**

So it's the after chapter Authors Note.

I'm literally doing this just to make myself remember the fact that I have to do these sometimes.

I realize now I should have either put more in this chapter or tacked it on the end of the first chapter. But what's done it done. And I guess this is in some way an epilogue, or the end of the prolog, either way, I'm sorry about how short this chapter is. I did lengthen this chapter a bit, it still feels short.

Something I wanted to touch on was the end with Hylia and the Shade, this is mostly to give a better reason for why stuff happened and the somewhat heavy handed feel that I noticed in this story. I'm probably going to include more of this Hylia and Shade stuff, maybe even some divine intervention. And I'm toying with the idea of there being more gods and goddesses out there. Mostly since the idea that there were only 3 Goddesses and Hylia in the Sacred Realm. But well, tell me what you think.

This will be the end of the planned portion of this story. If you guys want to see something in particular holiday related, then by all means ask. I can't do all of the Holidays, since most wouldn't make any sense translated over. And unless I want to create a huge backstory for each new chapter/ section then It wouldn't make sense.

So please tell me also if you want me to continue this au story arc on, because I do have the first chapter, and possibly the second one lined up. I will have to type them and edit them, maybe get a friend to do that as well, just for safety's sake.

I want to make this clear. What I said last chapter about spelling or grammar errors and me wanting you to tell me what you see. That's a permanent thing. And if you can tell me the correction that makes it easier on me.

Thanks for reading this mates

Talk to you guys later

Cheers

Wolf


End file.
